


One Call Away

by Yodailybangtan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Possible interpretation Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodailybangtan/pseuds/Yodailybangtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony deals with the separation of the Avengers and Steve's parting gift.<br/>"I'm only one call away"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3 and it's pretty short but I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> Title taken from One Call Away by Charlie Puth

Every time Tony caught sight of the phone it was like a pit had opened up beneath him and he was falling again. Such an unassuming item created a wave of anger and grief in himself. It still didn't feel real. Underneath all the banter and teasing and snide comments, Tony never once imagined that Steve, of all people, would be the one to split off. Without Captain America, what were the Avengers? Only perfect Steve Rogers could possibly hope to tie their band of riffraff assassins, mutants, and enhanced humans (technological or otherwise) together. Without him, they were lost.

The last fight together had driven an imposing wedge between Tony and Steve. Trust had definitely been lost. In the wake of the fight, when Tony received the news that Steve had broken the rest of his “teammates” out of prison, he felt the permanence of the situation. Steve was still operating; he was just choosing to do so without Tony. The damn phone was a daily reminder that Steve didn't want them anymore. Didn't want him anymore. Sure, Steve had left a heartfelt note saying he'd be there whenever but it could never make them go back to the way they used to be. Time would move on. Tony would take Rhodes, Vision, and Natasha and they would continue to work under the Accords. Tony would try to step up and lead the team but he knew his heart wasn't in it. He was just filling another person's role. Somewhere else in the world, Steve and his team would probably be operating secretly, saving the world without acknowledgment, being the perfect, self-sacrificing, wonder-boy that used to lead the Avengers. They would work under the radar, and outside of the law, saving everyone who Steve believed needed a chance. Tony understood where Steve was coming from to a certain extent; he did begrudgingly admire Steve's unwavering resolve when it came to protecting those he loved.

In all that, Tony would still forever maintain to others that he resented Steve for his actions and omission of truth, but in all honesty, deep down, he just wanted things to go back to the way they had been. No conflicts, no pain, no separation. But at the end of the day, everyone had to move on. No one understood better than Tony that Steve would always be there when he needed him. Tony just needed the courage to pick up the phone and call.


End file.
